Angeloids
A race of mystical beings that serve the Titan Princes. Appearance Angeloids greatly resemble the Angels from Diablo, humanoid suits of armor, with hooded heads, with nothing but darkness for their faces. Underneath their hoods is an all black featureless humanoid head. Their bodies are generally bronze/gold or white plates shaped into a humanoid form. They also have pieces on their backs from where their 'wings' appear. Their wings are numerous tendrils of light that only take the shape of 'wings' when they are at rest. Nature Angeloids are composed of solid light physically and despite not giving off any heat, their armor/skin burns and boils away any normal flesh it touches. Most of their powers are also expressed through their wings. Internally they operate on 'energies unknown and unseen by scientific instruments but which affect they physical world' With their bodies being the coalescence of this energy. This fact is why they are unphased by high powered mortal weapons such as bullets, blaster bolts etc. It is also why they are so very very and durable, being able to survive something like a space ship crashing upon them, etc. They are, however, vulnerable to each other's attack and weapons that operate on the same 'wavelength' that they do. The form of Angeloids are also used by some cosmic beings such as Sol. These forms are mechanical internally, but it is unknown if actual Angeloids are similar. Angeloids are the bodies of Emissaries but instead of being powered by Cinders, they are animated by 'Artificial Souls', something similar to Sparks. Wings Most of an Angeloids abilities are demonstrated through their wings, such as using these tendril to tear holes in the fabric of reality to cross vast distances, spinning them around the owner so fast they are invisible but deflecting attacks and slicing their opponents in an explosive manner, or enter someone's mind. These powers revolve around using the unseen energies of the universe, but are also dependent on light. In bright places they are stronger, and when injured they can use the light around them to restore their wings. One thing they can also do with their wings is wrap them around their body and take the appearance of something else, to the point that if stab they may bleed. However said blood would then disappear when they return to normal. Individuals * Abaddonus: A renegade intent on raising the Dragon Gods. Noted for his red wings. * Ravel: Keeper of the Secrets to the Cells. * Sol: * Akre: * Z: * Cloaked One: * Gren: Janitor. * Cray: Archon of Love, sealed away at present. Angel/Angeloid Generator For those that want to make their own character, and while I'm at it, there's going to be a section for Angels. If you want to make an angel I suggest starting there and coming back to this. Starting Point If you've seen a Diablo Angel you know what an Angeloid looks like, a hood figure with a hidden face in darkness, their body is covered in ornate knightly and their wings are made of energy, often taking the form of ribbons of energy. Body Type # Standard: A standard build of a healthy adult human # Heroic: They sports a muscular heroic build, like a strongman # Feminine: Clearly meant to invoke the image of a woman. # Amazonian # Gaunt: Their body is tall but slim # Androgynous: It is not readily obvious which side of the coin they lean. Then again who says they have a gender? Flip a coin if you can't decide. Armor Color # Silver: # Silver and White # White: # White and Gold: # Gold: # Gold and Silver. Head Piece # White Hood: # Yellow/Gold Hood: # Bronze Wreath on Hood: A simple white hood, or yellow hood but a bronze wreath is upon it. # Helmet: A simple helmet # Ornate Helmet: # Circlet: For the metal of this circlet use the armor chart again. ## Ruby ## Jade/Emerald ## Sapphire: ## Topaz: ## Amethyst ## Ivory Wing Color: Do remember if you're making an angel, ignore this part unless you got the energy wings, or glowing wings options # White: A normal Angeloid. # Gold: Champions of the Light # Yellow: Administrative duties # Blue: A stalwart defender of justice # Green: One more connected with nature # Pink: A healer of their brethren Accessories Roll for 2 # Mask: A mask made of ivory, or metal. It helps gives mortals something to look at. ## Ivory ## Gold ## Silver ## Bronze # Drapes: Cloth hanging from their shoulders, or chest pieces, they sport holy script. # Scarf: Like the drapes but are instead a single cloth hung around the neck. # Sash: Wrapped around the waist # Tabbard: A drape hanging between the legs. # Enlarged Shoulder Guards: Extra Protection on the battlefield, or perhaps just there to look cool. # Flowing Robes: Instead of simply armor, they sport long robes of silvery white. # Arch: Behind them is a large arch or circle, which hovers in place. # Wing Armor: # Floating Crown: Weapon # Sword # Spear # Light Sword: # Glowing Spear: # Sword Spear # Sword and Shield # Spear and Shield: # Staff: # Light: They channel the light itself to help their allies and smite their foes. # Mace/Flail: Powers Roll for 2 # Blinding Light: They can generate a bright blinding light from their person. It is uncomfortable for dark things to be around, and when focused will sear them down to ash. # Halo: The angelic being sports a ring of light behind their head, or simply an ever present back light. This light has a purifying nature, searing the unclean in its presence. Even wicked mortals may feel pain in their presence. # Blessing: A blessing upon another, usually a mortal which protects them from dark powers for a time being. Can also be used to purge the fiends from the possessed. # Command of Lightning: The angelic entity can call down lightning and control electricity # Healing Light: They can generate a light which heals their allies, celestial and mortal alike. # Ward: A protection spell, placed to prevent dark entities from trespassing. # Flaming Weapons: The conjure holy flames around their weapons, giving them a greater against the dark and its denizens. # Divine Smite: A column of light called down, or a beam, or even a spear made of light thrown like a laser. # Teleportation: Angel(oids) teleport in flashes of light. # Illusion: They can generate illusions such as copies, become invisible, or simple alter what people see. Angel Options Assuming you want to make an angel instead of just an angeloid, here are some options. If you're planning to make an angel I suggest you start here first and then go through the angeloid section were appropriate. Starting Point The starting point of the design is a humanoid with white wings on their back, that simple. Also, I'm going with Darksider's Angels as the inspiration. Skin # Pale/Ivory: # Brown: # Bronze: # Glowing Eyes # Silver # Silver Light # Gold: # Yellow Light # White Light # Grey Hair # Silver # Gold # White # Black # Brown # Red # Fire # Glowing Wings # White Feathers: Simple, normal white feathers # Silver Feathers: They are more silver in appearance, or maybe they are metal? # Glowing Wings: The wings glow, go to the wing color chart above. # Mechanical Wings: The wings are entirely metal. # Massive Wings: The wings are massive. # Engraved Wings: The wings sport symbols tattooed into them. Number of Wings # Two pairs # Single Pair # Three Pairs # Single Pair # Large pair, and smaller Pair # Single pair of wings. Angel Accessories Instead of using the Angeloid Accessories table, if you're rolling an Angel character directly, you can roll from this table instead. # Extra Pair of Hands: The angel has an extra pair of hands. # Elongated Limbs: Their arms and legs are inhumanly long. # Covered Eyes: Their eyes are covered, by a veil or a sort of headpiece/helmet. # Circle of Light: A literal ring of light that hangs around the angel's head, blocking their eyes from view, but not obstructing their vision somehow. # Inner Glow: Light shined from within the angel, escaping through joint areas, their eyes, and mouth, the rest of their skin seems darkened by this effect. # Griffon Pet: # Flowing Drapes # Flaming Eyes # Flaming Wings # Pending Weapon # Sword # Twin Blades # Claymore: # Staff # Spear # pending. Category:Races Category:Cubicles Category:Angeloids